You? Again?
by iamjustlol
Summary: Baekhyun hanyalah seorang anak manis, polos, populer dan seorang straight. Tapi.. benarkah itu? ChanBaek, HunHan! SchoolLife, BL, Yaoi, DLDR! Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

iamjustlol proudly present

"You? Again?"

rated: T, semi-M

disclaimer: the story and plot was mine, casts belongs to their entertainment and parents

cast:

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Lu Han**

**Oh Sehun**

**WARNING! YAOI AKA BOYS LOVE AKA BL AKA SHOUNEN-AI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. DO NOT BASH ME, THE STORY, OR THE CAST. LAST, MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tergesa-gesa mencari orang itu. Sekelompok geng yang tetap mengejarnya saja tidak ia pedulikan. Ia hanya mencari teman masa kecilnya. Teman kesayangannya sejak dulu. Ya, sejak dulu.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN SIALAN! KEMBALI KE SINI KAUUU!" teriak anggota geng yang mengejarnya.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan baru ingat bahwa tadi ia memancing emosi geng itu dengan sangat _tidak sengaja_. Menurutnya memang sepele, dia hanya mencium pacar ketua geng itu. Di bibir.

Baekhyun pun memasuki komplek rumahnya dan rumah teman masa kecilnya. Dengan seluruh tenaganya (yang sebenarnya masih banyak) ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya sambil meneriakkan nama teman masa kecilnya.

"RAKSASA BODOOOOOHHHHH! BOCAH INGUSAN KELEBIHAN KALSIUM! IDIOOOOTTTTT!" Baekhyun meneriakkannya keras-keras. Tenaganya sudah mulai habis karena terus-terusan berlari dan berteriak dengan kencang. Larinya mulai memelan dan dia tidak sempat berpikir untuk pergi ke arah mana karena situasi yang mendesak.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun membawa dirinya serta geng itu ke satu-satunya jalan yang buntu di komplek itu dari sekian banyak jalan lainnya.

_Aish, kau bodoh, Byun Baekhyun. Kenapa membawa mereka ke jalan buntu ini?!_, umpat Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun tersudut. Dia bisa memanjat tembok yang menghalangi itu, ia yakin. Namun tenaganya yang habis mengganggunya. Akhirnya Baekhyun diam di depan tembok itu sambil mengatur nafasnya. Mungkin saja tenaganya bisa kembali sebelum geng itu menemukannya. Semoga saja.

Baekhyun sudah berancang-ancang untuk melompati tembok itu, saat...

.

.

.

"Hei cantik."

.

.

.

Ketua geng itu berseru dengan nada yang mengerikan dan bahkan tanpa perlu melihat, Baekhyun sudah tahu bahwa ia sedang menyeringai. Baekhyun diam. Ancang-ancangnya kembali dia tiadakan karena ia tahu tenaganya tidak akan cukup.

Baekhyun memutar badannya dan menatap geng itu. Di wajahnya, ia menampilkan ekspresi dingin dan_ cool_, serta tak acuh. Tapi di dalam hatinya, ia panik setengah mati. Melihat anggota geng itu yang pasti lebih dari 7 orang dan dia hanya sendiri.. tidak mungkin dia akan menang. Apalagi dengan tenaganya itu.

"Kau telah mencium pacarku, Manis. Tahukah kau bahwa itu bukan tindakan yang baik?" ketua geng itu bertanya, namun kali ini dengan nada seperti om-om pedofilia yang melihat seorang anak yang manis dan ingin segera menyetubuhinya.

Kulit Baekhyun meremang. Dia tidak ingin di perkosa. Kecuali oleh teman masa kecilnya. Ya, dia.

"Maafkan aku, sunbae. Aku tidak bermaksud mencium bibir pacarmu atau merebutnya darimu, sungguh!"

Ketua geng itu berdecih. Tubuh Baekhyun ingin cepat-cepat berlari, namun otaknya menyuruhnya diam karena bisa saja ia ditahan di kumpulan anggota geng itu.

Ketika Baekhyun asik melamun, tiba-tiba kedua tangannya dikunci kuat oleh dua anggota geng tersebut. "ARGH! SAKIT BODOH! LEPASKAN AKU! TANGANKU SAKIT! ARGH!" Baekhyun berteriak kencang.

"Sstt, diamlah, Sayang," kata ketua geng dengan nada yang jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding sebelumnya. "Aku tidak akan melukaimu selama kau diam."

"A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" Baekhyun bertanya setengah berteriak.

"Menyetubuhimu, tentu saja."

Mata Baekhyun sontak melebar. Dia, lelaki terpopuler kedua di sekolahnya, setelah (tentu saja) _teman masa kecilnya tersayang, _harus disetubuhi oleh lelaki serampangan seperti itu? Hell no untuk reputasi, ego, dan harga dirinya.

"Hm? Bagaimana, Sayang? Kau menerimanya kan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Oh-oh, sepertinya kau sudah terlambat, Sayang. Jadilah anak manis dan aku tidak akan bermain kasar," kata ketua geng itu.

Baekhyun bergidik. Lebih baik ia bunuh diri daripada harus disetubuhi oleh lelaki serampangan.

Bibir ketua geng itu tinggal satu senti dan Baekhyun menutup matanya pasrah, saat...

.

.

.

SRET! BUGH!

.

.

.

Seseorang sepertinya memukuli lelaki serampangan itu. Baekhyun membuka matanya saat dirasa tangannya sudah bebas. Dilihatnya ketua geng itu terkapar dan anak buahnya membantunya berdiri dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Baekhyun menatap punggung laki-laki yang sepertinya membantunya tadi.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"E-eh? N-ne aku tak apa-apa," jawab Baekhyun canggung. Ia memperhatikan seragam anak yang membantunya tadi. "Eh, tunggu! Kau satu sekolah denganku, kan?"

Lelaki itu menatap seragamnya lalu menatap seragam Baekhyun sebentar. "Sepertinya iya.."

"Wah, salam kenal!" Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya. "OH ASTAGA! _**GEGE**_ PASTI AKAN MEMARAHIKU HABIS-HABISAN! Sudah dulu ya, terima kasih!" Baekhyun pun langsung berlari menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang," ucap Baekhyun lesu saat dirinya membuka pintu rumahnya.

Kakaknya langsung menyambut kepulangannya dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan wajah yang memberengut marah. "APA-APAAN INI, BYUN BAEKHYUN?!"

Baekhyun menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, takut akan kemarahan _gege_-nya itu."Mianhae **_ge_**..."

"MIANHAE?! KAU PIKIR SEMUA BISA SELESAI DENGAN MIANHAE?! INI SUDAH JAM SETENGAH 9 DAN KAU BARU PULANG?! TAHUKAH KAU BETAPA PANIKNYA AKU, BYUN BAEKHYUN?!" kakaknya memijat pelipisnya pelan. "Ah, sudahlah. Tak ada gunanya memarahi bocah nakal sepertimu."

"Mianhae **ge**... tadi ada sedikit masalah," Baekhyun menunduk.

Lalu ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam rumah Baekhyun. "Luhannie, aku kembali.."

"Ah, kau sudah pulang, Sehun!" entah kenapa suasana hati Luhan menjadi normal kembali.

Perlahan Baekhyun menoleh. "Eh, kau?" Baekhyun berkata heran.

"Eh? Kau yang tadi kutolong, kan?" tanya laki-laki itu. "Annyeong haseyo, naneun Oh Sehun imnida, sunbaenim." Sehun membungkuk sedikit.

"Su-sunbae?"

"Oh ayolah, Baek. Dia dua tahun dibawahmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Eh, annyeong haseyo, Sehun-ah. Naneun Byun Baekhyun imnida."

Sehun tersenyum.

"Jadi dia pacar yang selama ini kau bicarakan,** ge?**"

Pipi Luhan sedikit memerah. "N-ne..."

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Sehun. "Aku keatas dulu ne." Lalu Baekhyun berlari menaiki tangga, menuju kamarnya. Dengan cepat ia melempar tas sekolahnya begitu saja, membuka _blazer_ sekolah dan dasinya, lalu perlahan membuka kemejanya. "Kau tahu, Yeol. Tidak perlu menatapku setajam itu."

Yang dipanggil hanya menyeringai. "Maaf aku tidak bisa menahannya." Tanpa suara, Chanyeol mendekati tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Baekhyun. "Darimana saja kau? Aku merindukanmu, Sayang."

"Minggir, Yeol. Aku harus mandi," kata Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol mengecup leher Baekhyun perlahan. Membuat tubuh Baekhyun sedikit menegang. "Kau tahu aku tidak akan menyingkir." Dengan sangat cepat, Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun, mendorongnya ke tembok dan mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan ganas. Tangannya tak henti-henti menggerayangi tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan.

"Ah.. Uhhh Yeolhhh janganhhh disituhhh..." Baekhyun mulai mendesah saat Chanyeol mengelus-elus penisnya dari luar celana sekolah Baekhyun.

"Hm? Kenapa sayang?" Chanyeol mulai menghisap leher Baekhyun sambil meremas penis Baekhyun pelan.

"Ahhhh... Chanyeolhh ohhhh... berhentilahh Yeolhhh UHHHH!" Baekhyun mendesah kencang saat dirasa kejantanannya di remas kuat oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengunci pintu kamar Baekhyun dan segera menelanjangi Baekhyun. "Syukurlah besok libur," gumam Chanyeol.

"AHHHH! YEOLHHH JANGAN KERAS-KERAS UGHHH MOREHHH OHHH YEOLLLHHH HISAPPPHHH."

Tuhan, selamatkan Baekhyun yang malang agar besok ia tidak usah berjalan seperti penguin...

.

.

.

.

**TBC/DELETE?**

**Author's note:**

[1.169 words] (pendek ya haha chapter depan [kalo jadi] bakal lebih panjang kok haha]

HAHAHA FF MACAM APA INI-_-

KALO REVIEW LEBIH DARI 5, GUE BAKAL LANJUTIN INI FF MESKIPUN GAJEL._.

UNTUK NC-NYA, DITUNDA CHAPTER DEPAN YAA~~

OH IYA, KALO ADA YANG NANYA (KALO ADA YA, KALO ADA), LUHAN ITU KAKAK ANGKATNYA BAEKHYUN, SEHUN ITU PACARNYA LUHAN SEKALIGUS SEPUPU CHANYEOL (chap depan), CHANYEOL ITU TEMAN MASA KECIL BAEKHYUN, BAEKHYUN ITU MILIK GUE SELAMANYA/? DAN BTW MAAF KALO GUE KELEBIHAN CAPS LOCK, KEBANYAKAN TYPO ATAU ALUR YANG GAJELAS

well, it maybe end weirdly, but mind to review?:)

Love,

Me


	2. Chapter 2

iamjustlol proudly present

"You? Again?"

Rated: M *muehehehe*

Disclaimer: the story and the plot was mine, casts belongs to their entertainment and parents

Cast:

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Lu Han**

**Oh Sehun**

**WARNING! YAOI AKA BOYS LOVE AKA BL AKA SHOUNEN-AI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. DON'T BASH THE STORY, THE CAST, OR ME. LAST, MIND TO REVIEW?**

Happy readinggg~~~

.

.

.

Chanyeol pun mendorong tubuh Baekhyun sehingga tubuh telanjang Baekhyun mendarat di tempat tidur. "Uhh, Yeol jangan sekarang," Baekhyun protes.

"Wae?" Chanyeol terlihat sedang mengacak-acak isi lemari yang berada di kamar Baekhyun. "Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya?"

Baekhyun duduk di pinggiran kasur lalu menunduk. Tidak bisa dipungkiri dirinya memang menyukai setiap setuhan yang diberikan teman masa kecilnya ini. "Bu-bukan begitu Yeol, hanya saja..."

"Apa? Kau marah padaku?"

Baekhyun tambah menunduk. "Ti-tidak, tapi ada pacar Lulu _**ge **_dibawah.. Aku malu kalau dia mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamarku."

Chanyeol tersenyum puas.. Ups. Chanyeol menyeringai saat benda yang dicarinya sudah didapatkannya. Dia pun mendekati Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Chanyeol berjongkok agar dapat berhadapan dengan muka Baekhyun yang menunduk.

"Sstt, tenanglah. Aku yakin pasti Luhan hyung mengerti apa yang akan kita lakukan, Sayang," Chanyeol membelai rambut Baekhyun. "Nah, sekarang berbaringlah."

Entah kenapa Baekhyun menurut. Ia baringkan tubuhnya secara perlahan di kasurnya. "Sudah."

"Maksudku menungging, Baek," ucap Chanyeol gemas.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, membalik tubuhnya, dan memajukan bokongnya ke arah Chanyeol. "Begini?"

Chanyeol menyeringai lagi melihat hole pink Baekhyun itu. "Benar. Anak pintar." Chanyeol pun langsung mendekatkan kepalanya ke hole Baekhyun dan menjilatnya perlahan.

Baekhyun tersentak. "Oh.. Ohhh Chanhhh mhhh Yeolhhh ahhh," desahnya saat Chanyeol menjilat hole-nya.

Chanyeol semakin cepat memainkan lidahnya di hole Baekhyun, tangannya pun sesekali memukul bokong putih mulus Baekhyun yang membuat punggung teman masa kecilnya itu melengkung ke atas.

"Enghh.. CHAN ohh deeperhh Chan mhhh OHHH Yeolhhh AHHH!" Baekhyun pun sudah klimaks bahkan sebelum Chanyeol menyentuh penisnya ataupun memasuki dirinya. Napasnya terengah-engah sementara Chanyeol tetap saja menjilati hole pink yang sekarang berkedut itu. "Chanhh berikan ohhh akuhh istirahat sebentarrhhh."

Dengan tak suka, Chanyeol menjauhkan kepalanya. Namun dengan segera ia memasukkan telunjuk kanannya dan jarinya langsung dihisap kuat oleh otot rektum Baekhyun.

"NGGHH CHANHH JA-JANGANHH MASUKKANHH JARIMU DULUHH OHH YEOLHHH." Baekhyun setengah berteriak karena kegiatan Chanyeol yang mendadak.

Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol memasukkan ketiga jarinya ke dalan hole itu lagi.

"AKH! PE-PELAN YEOLHH SHH SAKITTHHH."

Bukannya memelankan, Chanyeol malah mempercepat gerakan ketiga jarinya di dalam hole pink berkedut itu. Desahan Baekhyun pun menggema di seluruh kamar Baekhyun. Sampai saat jari panjang Chanyeol menyenggol daging lunak di dalam sana.

"YEOLHHH OHHH DI-DISITUHH YEOLHHH AHHH YEAHHH YEOLHHH FASTERRHHH MHHHH," Baekhyun pun tanpa sadar berteriak.

Di saat Baekhyun hampir klimaks, Chanyeol malah mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya. Baekhyun pun mengerang dan mendesah kecewa. Tapi, belum juga Baekhyun protes, Chanyeol sudah memasukkan sebuah benda yang terbuat dari plastik yang bisa bergetar, atau kita sebut saja sebagai _vibrator_.

Sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam hole pink Baekhyun itu, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menyalakan getaran alat itu hingga maksimal.

Dengan telak, alat bergetar itu langsung menumbuk-numbuk prostat Baekhyun tanpa ampun. "OHH astagaahhh ouhhh terlaluuhh nikmathhh enghhh."

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Nikmat kan, Sayang?" Chanyeol menampar bokong kenyal Baekhyun pelan. "Kau menikmatinya kan? Hm?"

"Ahhhh nghhh nehhh ohhhh Chanhhh..."

Chanyeol pun turun dari tempat tidur setelah sebelumnya meremas kuat penis Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan desahan keras Baekhyun. "Aku kebawah dulu ne, Sayang? Baik-baik saat aku tidak ada."

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

"Hei Yeol. Tidak bisakah kau tidak bercinta dengannya sekarang?" Luhan bertanya ketus saat Chanyeol sudah ada di lantai dasar.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Ni hao, _**ge**_!"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Sejak kapan kau sebegitu sopannya?"

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk meminum air. Baru saja ia meneguk air putihnya seteguk, dia langsung terkaget.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melakukannya seperti ini, Park?"

Chanyeol tersedak. "Uhuk.. Uhuk.. A-apa?"

"Baekhyun," jawabnya singkat. "Mau sampai kapan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Sehun."

Sehun menghela napasnya. "Hyung, kau memang sepupuku, tapi aku tidak akan segan-segan memukul kepalamu agar kau sadar."

"Kau melantur, Oh Sehun," Chanyeol meminum minumannya lagi.

"Mungkin, jika aku tidak ingat bahwa kau sering mengancam akan membunuhku jika aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku pada Luhan. Dan sekarang aku menantangmu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu pada Baekhyun"

Chanyeol tidak tersedak, tapi menyemburkan minumannya. "UHUK!"

"Lihat kan? Kau mencintainya tapi kau takut Baekhyun akan menolakmu."

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol dingin. Dia pun meneguk habis minumannya lalu berjalan dengan gaya _cool_ ke arah Sehun. "Aku tidak peduli kau sepupuku atau bukan. Tapi ingatlah, aku lebih tua darimu. Jiwaku lebih dewasa darimu. Tinggiku..well itu tidak ada hubungannya. Tapi aku bisa menentukan pilihanku sendiri, tidak sepertimu. Dan aku tidak butuh nasihat dari bocah ingusan sepertimu." Sambil melewati Sehun, Chanyeol menyenggol pundak kanan Sehun dengan pundak kirinya dan tersenyum mengejek.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar Baekhyun. Baru saja membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun, kemeja yang ia kenakan langsung terkena cairan sperma Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeringai, lalu berjalan cepat menuju Baekhyun. "Hai, ByunBaek," Chanyeol berkata dengan suara beratnya tepat di telinga kiri Baekhyun dan mulai menciumi punggung Baekhyun yang sudah mulai terbasahi oleh keringat. "Puas dengan alat yang ada di lubangmu?"

Nafas Baekhyun masih terengah-engah. "Ahhh.. Ha-hanya penismu yang membuatku.. Enghhh ohhhh.. Tergila-gila nghhh Chanyeol.."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan nada seperti terkejut. "Aku tidak pernah tahu itu."

Ingin sekali Baekhyun memutar bolamatanya mendengar akting Chanyeol itu. "Sekarang kau tahu, Park-AAHHHH!"

Chanyeol tertawa. Mulutnya tanpa diketahui Baekhyun sudah memasukkan penis Baekhyun ke dalam mulutnya dan melumatnya kecil. Karena tadi ia tertawa, maka getaran terasa di penis Baekhyun yang mungil.

Baekhyun ingin sekali meremas rambut coklat Chanyeol dan mendesah sekeras mungkin, tapi ia teringat akan Sehun yang pasti masih ada di bawah, dan akhirnya ia menggigit bibirnya keras-keras dan meremas seprai tempat tidurnya. "Mhhh.. Nghhh.. Ahhh~" lenguhan-lenguhan kecil masih terdengar dari mulut Baekhyun meskipun ia sudah menggigit bibirnya kencang-kencang.

Ingin sekali Chanyeol tertawa lagi mendengar lenguhan kecil Baekhyun yang tidak sengaja membuat penisnya mulai menegang. Oh bahkan Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa Sehun adalah sepupunya sekaligus pacar kakaknya sendiri?

"Ahhh.. Ahhh Yeol.. Mhhh.."

Chanyeol pun memanjakan penis Baekhyun. Melumatnya, menghisapnya, menjilatnya, menggigitnya, meremasnya, mengocoknya, dan jangan lupa kedua balls-nya yang yang menggantung seksi seakan menggoda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Mulut Chanyeol yang hangat dan vibrator yang masih bergetar itu terlalu memanjakannya. "Chanyeollie~ aku.. Aku keluarhh AHHH!" Baekhyun pun menikmati klimaksnya yang ketiga malam itu.

Chanyeol dengan cepat menelan semua sperma Baekhyun dan menampung sebagian di mulutnya. Ia menumpahkan seluruh sperma yang masih bisa ia simpan di mulutnya ke daerah perut dan dada Baekhyun. Chanyeol dengan cepat langsung mencopot vibrator itu dari hole Baekhyun dan Baekhyun melenguh kecil.

Baekhyun yang sudah mulai tenang pasca klimaks ketiganya langsung menarik kepala Chanyeol untuk menciumnya. Menghisap bibir tebal itu, melumatnya, serta mengecap rasa spermanya yang tersisa sedikit di sudut bibir Chanyeol.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman, dan Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan suara lenguhan-lenguhan kecil disaat lidah telaten Chanyeol mulai masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan menjilati seluruh rongga mulut Baekhyun. Disaat Baekhyun merasa dadanys sudah mulai sesak, ia menarik-narik tangan Chanyeol yang ada di pinggang rampingnya dan mendorong lidah Chanyeol keluar dari mulutnya dengan lidahnya sendiri.

Chanyeol pun melepas ciumannya lalu mencium leher Baekhyun tanpa ampun. Mengecupnya, menghisapnya, menggigitnya, dan menjilatnya. Baekhyun sampai tidak tahu siapa namanya sendiri dan lupa bahwa Sehun masih ada di bawah.

"Ahhh~ Chan-ahhh mhhhh hisapphh enghhh," desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menggigit titik tersensitif di lehernya. Jemari lentik Baekhyun pun tak henti-henti meremas-remas rambut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol beralih dari leher Baekhyun ke dua bukit mungil yang sudah menegang. Chanyeol pun menyentil kedua bukit tersebut. Desahan Baekhyun sudah melewati batas yang seharusnya ia tahan. Desahan yang mengalun indah dari bibir tipisnya dengan suara sehalus malaikat. Suara yang dengan cepat dapat membuat Chanyeol bernafsu.

Dengan tidak sabaran, Chanyeol segera memasukkan puting kanan Baekhyun ke dalan mulutnya, lalu puting kirinya dia sentil, cubit, pelintir, dan tarik.

"Ohhh.. Shit Chanyeolhh ahhh!"

Chanyeol menghisap dan menghabiskan semua sperma Baekhyun yang ia tumpahkan tadi dan sengaja menggigit-gigit nipple Baekhyun dengan keras.

"Chan-ahhh-Yeolhh," panggil Baekhyun lemah.

"Hmm? Wae chagiya?" Chanyeol masih mengecup-ngecup ujung puting Baekhyun.

"Bi-biarkan aku memuaskanmu.."

Chanyeol melepaskan kecupannya pada nipple Baekhyun dan menyeringai. "Dengan senang hati, Byun."

Dengan sedikit lemas Baekhyun membalik posisi tubuhnya dan tubuh Chanyeol sehingga sekarang ia menindih Chanyeol. Dengan lemas ia membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sayang? Aku bisa langsung ke inti jika kau sudah lemas seperti ini," tanya Chanyeol khawatir

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak," katanya. Setelah itu, masih dengan lemas, Baekhyun membuka celana Chanyeol langsung dengan celana dalamnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya sedikit dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dengan cepat ia menggenggam penis Chanyeol yang besar dengan tangan kanannya, memilin nipple Chanyeol dengan tangan kirinya, dan mencium bibir Chanyeol dengan bibir mungilnya.

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak saat Baekhyun memperlakukannya seperti itu. Penis Chanyeol pun mulai Baekhyun gerakkan dengan cepat, lidah Baekhyun sudah bertarung dengan lidah Chanyeol, dan tangan kiri Baekhyun yang awalnya di puting kiri Chanyeol sudah beralih meremas rambut Chanyeol.

Sesekali Baekhyun menggesekkan kejantanannya dengan Chanyeol, dan ia dan Chanyeol akan langsung mendesah seperti "eumhhh ermmhhh nghhh".

Sekarang Baekhyun sudah melepaskan ciumannya dna beralihh ke leher Chanyeol, sementara penis Chanyeol ia remas kuat-kuat. "Aghhh Baekkie enghhh.. Remashh terus sayangg eunghhh."

Chanyeol pun tidak tinggal diam, ia mulai melesakkan 4 jari panjangnya langsung ke dalam hole Baekhyun.

"ARGGHHH!" Baekhyun berteriak spontan. Meskipun ia sudah beribu kali bercinta dengan Chanyeol, tapi rasa sakit itu masih ada. Dan selalu ada.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat. Dengan spontan tadi Baekhyun meremas penisnya kencang sampai sekarang dan hole Baekhyun menjepit 4 jari panjangnya dengan sempurna. Bayangan-bayangan kotor mulai keluar di otaknya. Dengan tidak sabaran, ia segera menarik tangan Baekhyun yang berada di penisnya dan 4 jarinya yang ada di hole Baekhyun, dan temannya itu melenguh.

"Maafkan aku, ya Sayang. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi," ucap Chanyeol cepat. Detik berikutnya ia memegang pinggul Baekhyun dan langsung menjatuhkan hole Baekhyun tepat di atas penisnya. Dan seluruh penis besar Chanyeol masuk, dalam sekali hentakan.

"AKHHHH! Sa-sakit bodoh! Hhh... Unghhh," Baekhyun menjerit sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ini sakit, tapi nikmat. Terlalu nikmat bahkan.

Chanyeol sudah seperi tidak mendengar jeritan Baekhyun. Ia menaik-turunkan pinggul Baekhyun berkali-kali dengan cepat dan keras.

"URGH! Chan-unghhh disanaaa ohhhhh!" Baekhyun melengking disaat penis besar dan panjang milik Chanyeol menghantam prostat-nya dengan keras, telak, dan bertubi-tubi.

"Enghhh.. Sempitkan holemu Byunnie Sayang.. Erghhh!" Chanyeol mulai melenguh.

Baekhyun pun menyempitkan holenya setiap kali Chanyeol menghantam prostatnya. "AHHH! A-aku keluar hh... CHANYEOL!"

"Aku juga Sayang... NGHH!" Mereka berdua mengeluarkan spermanya bersama-sama. Chanyeol mengeluarkannya di hole Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun mengeluarkannya di perutnya dan perut Chanyeol.

Seketika Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya begitu saja dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. Napas keduanya memburu.

"Wo ai ni, Yeol," bisik Baekhyun lirih sambil menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya dan Chanyeol. Tentu saja ia tahu Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa bahasa Cina.

Chanyeol terdiam. "Aishiteru, Baek..."

.

.

.

Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan dari belakang, menyandarkan dagunya yang lumayan lancip itu di bahu kanan Luhan. "Lu, bolehkah kuseret Chanyeol keluar sekarang?"

Luhan menghela napas. Tangannya beralih menggenggam tangan Sehun yang memeluk pinggangnya. "Kalau kau menyeret Chanyeol sekarang bisa-bisa nanti Baekhyun mengancamku untuk segera memutuskanmu."

Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan perlahan. "Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu meskipun Baekhyun membenciku."

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Jangan menggombaliku, Oh Sehun," kata Luhan sambil menjitak pelan dahi Sehun.

"Aw! Itu sakit Luhannie hyung~" protes Sehun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun pelan. "Biar saja. Itu hukumanmu."

Sehun tersenyum. Betapa indahnya sosok manusia di depannya ini. Dan lagi, ia sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Dengan perlahan, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Lembut, tanpa paksaan, tanpa nafsu, dan penuh cinta.

Luhan-lah yang melepaskan ciuman itu. Ia tersenyum sangat lembut seperti yang tadi Sehun lakukan. "Wo ai ni."

"Nado saranghae," jawab Sehun dan memeluk Luhan. "Oh, 3 hari lagi kita _anniversary_ tahun ke-3 kita berpacaran, kan? Aku memiliki hadiah khusus untukmu, hyung~"

"Ne? Apa itu Sehunnie?"

"Tunggu saja 3 hari lagi hyung~" Sehun pun mengacak-acak rambut Luhan pelan dan tersenyum lagi.

**TBC**

**Author's note:**

_Maaaaaaaaafffffff late updaaateeee._. Sebenernya udah selese dari lama tapi belom ada waktu buat nge-publish~ Maaafffff yang sebesar-besarnya kalo menurut kalian chap ini kurang greget atau gimana._. Dan maaf kalo typo masih bandel berkeliaran dimana-manaaa~ maaf juga kalo kurang dapet feel-nya. Doain aja author update lagi soalnya chapter depan bakal fokus ke flashback sama story-nya. Antara gaada nc sama cuma m-preg~~_

**Reviews reply:**

SyJessi22 : iyaaa~ disini mereka cuma temenan, tapi mereka sama-sama suka gitu. Karena Baekhyun suka sama Chanyeol, jadinya dia rela disentuh-sentuh sama Chanyeol(?) Itu di mata orang lain gitu~ kesan yang didapatkan ketika melihat seorang Byun Baekhyun. Baek kan memang trouble maker~ /berasa lagi duet bareng Hyuna Hyunseung/ #ga

caaa : udah lanjut nih woohooo~~~ thanks for revieww! ƪ(ˇ▿ˇ)ʃ

DarkLiliy : ikutin aja ceritanyaa~ ^^ ini soalnya ide di otak author emang agak ruwet dan bingungin, tapi kalo diikutin ceritanya dari sana sampe sini, bakal ngerti kok~

babyryou : ini udah update yeaaahhh~~ maaf ya kalo nc-nya kurang greget(?) Thanks for revieww!

HyunRa : iya, jadi si ChanBaek itu cuma temen masa kecil yang nyimpen perasaan masing-masing~ sebenernya Baekhyun sih bukan bad boy, tapi dia pengen ngusil aja gitu nyium kakak kelas~ #ga

ia : udah lanjuuuttt~~~! Thanks for revieew! ∠(ˇ▽ˇ)/

StrawBaekry : ini itu ff~ #ga tadi awalnya mau author tulis namanya itu Jung Daehyun a.k.a Daehyun BAP atau Bang Yongguk, tapi rasanya rada-rada ga tega gitu(?) Si ketua gengnya ini (sebut saja si A) itu cemburuan gitu orangnya. Karena saking cemburunya, dia nyampe hampir nyetubuhin Baekhyun. Itu udah rutinitas aktivitas pagi-malam mereka ^^ (?) Penasaraan? Tunggu chap depan, yaa~~ iyaa hoho ini udah ada anu-nya(?) Nado saranghaaeee~~~

Diaanastari : iya ini TBC lagi /muka sedih/ ikutin terus ya ceritanyaa~~ hehe thanks for revieeww~~ ( ⊙ỏ⊙)

aiiu d'freaky : Baekkie milik kita berdua~~~~~ ini Yeol nyata kok-_- soal itu~~ masih rahasiaaaa heheee~~ tungguin chap depan, yaa~~ straight-nya itu kayak semacam pendapat orang tentang Baekhyun waktu mereka ngeliat Baekhyun. Jadi sebenernya Baekhyun itu gay^^ waah sempet kepikiran, sih. Tapi mikir-mikir dulu soal couple-nya itu._.

Mela querer chanBaekYeol : oh tidaaakkk kau merelakan Baekhyun hanya untuk si Yodaaaaa?! #ga. Jadi singkatnya, ayah-ibunya Baekhyun itu sudah meninggal, tapi sebelum meninggal mereka ngadopsi anak yang namanya Lu Han^^ Sehun itu sepupu Chanyeol sama kekasihnya Luhan maksudnyaa~ itu nanti dibahas di chap depan, oke? Tungguin yoo~~

BaekStreet : itu tanggapan orang lain kawaan~ ^^ untuk sekarang, mereka masih temen masa kecil._. Ini udah lanjut yaaa, yep thank youuuu~~~

byunbaekcha : udah dilanjut neee~~ mereka udah SMA^^ nee, thank youuu~~

Kim Seonna : udah lanjut neee~ maaf kalo nunggunya kelamaan hehe. Thanks for revieewww~~ (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)

baekxixixi : udah dilanjuttt~~ thanks for revieww (｡•ﻌ•｡)

YongSunByun : udah dilanjut neee~ thanks for revieeeww

**Last, mind to review again? Itu semangat author loh (**ง▔▔**)**ว **kalo review-nya banyak, author bakal lebih cepet update-nya (**ง**ω°)/ζ **

**Love,**

**Me**


	3. Chapter 3

iamjustlol proudly present

"You? Again?"

Rated: T

Disclaimer: the story and the plot was mine, casts belongs to their entertainment and parents

Cast:

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Lu Han**

**Oh Sehun**

**WARNING! YAOI AKA BOYS LOVE AKA BL AKA SHOUNEN-AI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. DON'T BASH THE STORY, THE CAST, OR ME. LAST, MIND TO REVIEW?**

Happy readinggg~~~

.

.

."Tidak mau! Aku disini saja!" Baekhyun memprotes.

"Ayolah, Baek. Kumohon kali ini sajaaa," bujuk kakak angkatnya, Luhan.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak mau ikut jika si bodoh itu juga ikut, ge."

Sehun muncul entah dari mana dan merangkul bahu Luhan. "Maksudmu Chanyeol hyung? Maaf tapi aku sudah terlanjur memesan tiket ber-empat," kata Sehun.

"Dan memangnya kenapa? Kau dan Chanyeol juga sudah sering bercinta," lanjut Luhan.

"Ish! Bercinta dan berjalan-jalan ke Paris adalah dua kegiatan yang jauh berbeda, ge!"

Luhan menghela napasnya. Sehun hanya mengusap-usap bahu Luhan perlahan, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Begini saja. Ikut atau aku akan tinggal bersama Sehun." Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, hendak prontes. "Selamanya."

Baekhyun terdiam. Mau tidak mau ia pun mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Jam berapa kita take off?" Luhan bertanya.

"Lu, kita harus boarding dulu," jawab Sehun.

"Apa kita naik kelas bisnis?" sekarang Chanyeol yang bertanya.

3 namja sangatlah bersemangat dengan liburan ke Paris ini. Ya, inilah hadiah yang dimaksud Sehun sebagai kejutan.

Namun, satu namja tampak tidak bersemangat.

"Ge, bolehkah aku pulang?" Baekhyun bertanya tidak bersemangat.

Pembicaraan mereka bertiga terhenti. "Silahkan saja pulang kalau kau mau."

Baekhyun menghela napas. Kalau begini artinya pasti tidak boleh. Bayangan tentang Paris terus berputar di kepalanya. Dari dulu ia memang mengimpikan pergi ke Paris bersama orang yang dicintai, bukan bersama si bodoh teman masa kecilnya.

Tunggu.

Ia kan mencintai temannya itu.

Jadi intinya mimpinya terkabul?

"_Penumpang pesawat Korea Airlines penerbangan ke Paris dipersilahkan memasuki ruang tunggu," _

"Ah itu kita, mari pergi," ajak Luhan yang diikuti Chanyeol dan Sehun. "Baek, kau tidak ikut?"

Baekhyun tersentak. "A-apa? Aku ikut!" Baekhyun menyambar kopernya dan langsung berlari menuju Luhan, Sehun, dan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Whooaaaaaaaaa~" ucap Baekhyun girang sambil melihat kota Paris dari kaca mobil taksi yang mereka naiki. "Indah sekaliii!"

Luhan tersenyum. "Aku tahu, kan?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah gege-nya dan tersenyum. "Xie xie, ge. Gomawo Sehun-ah."

"Ah, menepi disini saja, pak," pinta Sehun pada supir taksi di sebelahnya. Mereka menepi di suatu tempat yang berkerlap-kerlip dipenuhi oleh cahaya dari mana saja.

"Kajja," kata Chanyeol lalu mulai turun dari mobil dan mengambil kopernya. Menggeretnya sambil mengikuti Sehun.

Sehun berhenti tepat disatu tempat dimana terlihat sebuah hotel mewah. "Ah! Disini tempatnya."

"Di-disini?" tanya Luhan ragu-ragu.

Sehun tersenyum. "Ne, Luhannie ge," jawab Sehun lalu mengecup sekilas pipi Luhan.

Mereka berempat memasuki hotel mewah itu, dan tidak dapat diragukan di dalam hotel itu jauh lebih mewah daripada yang terlihat dari luarnya.

Mereka pun check-in dan menuju kamar mereka, kamar VVIP dengan view ke pemandangan langsung ke kota Paris yang mengagumkan.

"Jadi aku dan Luhannie ge akan satu kamar, jadi Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung akan sekamar," jelas Sehun.

"MWO?!" jerit Baekhyun. "Sirheo!"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN DIAMLAH," kata Luhan setengah menjerit.

Baekhyun menunduk, takut dengan amarah gege-nya. "Mian."

"Aku tidak terima penolakan." Luhan pun menyilangkan tangannya lalu berjalan pergi bersama Sehun ke kamar mereka.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Akhir-akhir ini gege-nya jadi semakin galak. "Yoda! Kamar kita disini," panggil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dengan cepat menghampiri Baekhyun dan menempelkan kartu mereka sehingga pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka. "As-ta-ga," bisiknya. "Oh Sehun itu pasti sangat kaya."

Kamarnya sangat luas, terlihat seperti 10-12 orang bisa tidur disini tanpa berdesak-desakkan. LCD TV 72" terpasang di depan tempat tidur di papan yang bergabung dengan meja rias, kamar mandi yang terlihat memiliki bath tub dan juga shower, dapur mini di ujung kamar seperti oven, kompor, piring-piring, gelas, dan sendok tersedia, ada juga Wii dan xBox yang berada di depan TV.

"Wow. Aku ingin berlama-lama disini," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ayo cepat. Sehun mengajak kita berkeliling."

.

.

.

Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun, dan Chanyeol berhenti di depan menara Eiffel. "Oke, aku akan membagi dulu. Aku dan Chanyeol hyung akan mencari restoran dimana kita akan makan diantara ratusan restoran mungkin. Luhannie ge dan Baekhyun hyung..terserah kalian ingin apa," kata Sehun.

Semuanya mengangguk mengerti. "Arraseo."

Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung naik ke taksi dan pergi, sedangkan Luhan dan Baekhyun masih diam di tempat mereka berada.

"Kurasa kita harus berkeliling menara ini saja, ge?" tawar Baekhyun.

Luhan mengangguk. "Tidak buruk. Ayo."

.

.

.

"Baekhyun," panggil Luhan.

Baekhyun yang awalnya tersenyum pun menoleh. "Ne?"

"Apakah kau mencintai Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun diam. "Kenapa gege menanyai hal itu?" tanya Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Kau..terlihat sedih setiap kali bersama Chanyeol dan sering menghela napas jika bertemu Chanyeol. Dan sekarang kau menjauhinya padahal belum lama kau bercinta dengannya. Apa dugaanku benar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sekali. "Aku memang mencintainya, tapi tidak terlihat ia mencintaiku. Ia normal, tidak sepertiku yang kelihatannya sudah menjadi gay." Air mata pun mulai mengintip di sudut mata Baekhyun. "Aku bingung harus apa, ge.."

Luhan tersenyum manis lalu memeluk adik angkatnya itu. "Gege tau bagaimana perasaanmu," bisik Luhan lalu mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun.

Airmata Baekhyun pun tumpah. Ia tidak bisa membendung airmatanya lebih lama lagi. Ia pun menangis di bahu Luhan, sampai kemeja yang Luhan pakai juga basah di bagian bahu. Luhan yang awalnya tersenyum lama-kelamaan juga mulai menangis. Ia ingat dulu Sehun pernah membencinya, karena tau ia gay.

Flashback on

"Luhan ge, apakah itu benar kau seorang gay?" tanya Sehun saat mereka berada di rumah Sehun.

Luhan menunduk, tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kuulangi lagi, apakah kau seorang gay?"

Luhan tetap diam. Kepalanya semakin menunduk dan ia mulai menangis.

"Oke," gumam Sehun. "Apakah kau menyukaiku?"

Tanpa sadar Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

Amarah Sehun tersulut saat ia melihat Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. Ia menjambak rambut Luhan kasar sampai Luhan kesakitan.

"Ah appooo..hiks Sehun miaan," kata Luhan sambil tetap menangis.

"PERGI! PERGI DARI RUMAHKU DASAR KAU GAY JALANG! CEPAT PERGI! AKU TIDAK INGIN MELIHAT WAJAHMU LAGI DI DEPANKU!"

Luhan masih menangis karena Sehun makin kasar menjambak rambutnya. "A-aku tidak bisa...aku hiks sudah terlanjur mencintaimu.."

"KAU KEMANAKAN REPUTASIKU, HUH? SEANTERO SEKOLAH MEMBICARAKAN AKU JUGA SEORANG GAY KARENA AKU BERTEMAN DENGAN SEORANG GAY YANG ASLI! APAKAH KAU TAU BAGAIMANA RASANYA?!" Sehun menjambak rambut Luhan lebih kasar lagi.

"A-appo Sehun-ah appo..." jerit Luhan.

"PERGI! SEKARANG JUGA! DAN JANGAN PERNAH BERANI KEMBALI LAGI!"

Luhan menangis dan berlari kecil keluar dari rumah Sehun, lalu menghampiri mobilnya. Ia dengan lemas mendudukkan dirinya di kursi pengemudi dan menangis lagi. Hatinya sangat sakit. Seperti ditusuk pisau, gunting, dirobek, diberi garam, dan dibiarkan infeksi. Sangat sakit. Luhan hampir saja bunuh diri jika ia tak ingat ada Baekhyun yang menunggunya.

Flashback off

Luhan makin memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan erat. Ingatannya sudah melukainya lagi, meskipun sekarang Sehun sudah menjadi miliknya dan Sehun sudah mencintainya dan Sehun sudah berjuta kali meminta maaf pada Luhan atas kejadian itu, tetap saja hatinya akan terluka setiap kali mengingat hal itu.

Dan, jadilah Baekhyun serta Luhan menangis dalam diam sambil sesekali terisak, berpelukan, di salah satu tempat duduk di kota Paris, kota cinta. Yang malah membuat keduanya terluka.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana lagi, Sehun-ah? Aku capek," keluh Chanyeol.

Sehun tertawa keras. "'Sehun-ah'? Sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan begitu sopan, Chanyeol hyung?"

"Tsk lupakan," desis Chanyeol. "Kau mau kemana lagi? Aku lelah, ayo kembali ke hotel."

"Tidak sebelum kau memberitahuku yang sebenarnya."

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya kesal. "Tentang apa?!"

"Seorang namja bernama... Byun Baekhyun."

"Kau sudah mengetahui segalanya tentang dirinya," jawab Chanyeol.

"Mungkin, tapi tidak tentang kau," kata Sehun. "Kau mencintainya."

"Ap-tidak."

"Kau. Mencintainya. Aku benar kan?"

Chanyeol terdiam. "Kenapa kau jadi sepeduli ini? Kau bukan Oh Sehun yang kukenal."

Sehun tersenyum. "Sayangnya aku Oh Sehun yang kaukenal, jadi aku pasti benar," ujarnya.

"Tsk baiklah," desis Chanyeol. "Aku-memang-mencintainya. Kau benar tuan Oh."

.

.

.

"Nah, kata orang setempat, tulis saja nama orang yang kau cintai dan mayoritas cinta orang-orang terbalas," kata Luhan.

"Be-benarkah ge?" Baekhyun terlihat ragu.

Luhan tersenyum gemas. "Untuk apa aku berbohong jika aku bisa membantu percintaan adikku dan saat kita berada di kota cinta?"

"Arraseo," jawab Baekhyun singkat. Ia meraih secarik kertas dan satu pulpen yang diberikan Luhan lalu menulis nama Chanyeol perlahan. "Sukseskanlah percintaanku. Kumohon."

Dia baru saja mencium kertas yang ia tulis nama Chanyeol tadi dan menaruhnya tepat di dadanya, dengan nama Chanyeol terbaca jelas.

"Baekhyun?" suara berat itu. Yang selalu menghantui dan mengindahkan mimpinya.

"Chanyeol?!"

TBC

_**Huahahahaaaaa *ketawa evil* awalnya mau apdet langsung bareng Do You Love Me? Tapi belom selese hoho maaf~**_

_**Sebenernya author pribadi ngaku ini agak aneh...hiks**_

_**Review?:)**_

Love,

Me


End file.
